


Give Me a Chance

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anger, Background Relationships, Break Up, Cheating, Comic, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Manga & Anime, Marks, Mistakes, POV Female Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Break Up, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Sexy Times, Suggestive Themes, Texting, Underfell Sans, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Writer's Block, ghosting, no making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You screwed up.The one relationship that meant anything to you and you had to go and cheat on Stretch with Red, player of the Underground.Now Stretch is avoiding you.





	1. Chapter 1

You were the absolute scum and you knew it.

As the morning sun pierced your eyelids, you rolled over, trying in vain to hide in your pillow. Hoping that your bed will eventually eat you alive and you wouldn’t have to face the day.

And it was all your fault.

No matter what, you couldn’t pin this on Stretch. No matter how many monsters or humans that he had flirted with, no matter how many numbers he got, he had never went home with any of them. He had only wanted you, how many times had he said that to you? Yet, your insecure ass couldn’t take it.

There was too much pressure, in your opinion. Why would he have you when you he could have them? Any of them? They were all better than you. Muffet and Asgore were his exes, knew him better than you did. And there were so many other monsters who would be better suited for him…

So you did the unthinkable.

Red had been making the moves on you since he had come to the surface. He didn’t want a relationship, just a hook up. A quick fuck. Add your name to the notches on his mattress. Boost his own ego. That bad boy attitude, at least you knew that you were being used… a couple nights ago, he had met you at Grillby’s. You were already drunk, a rough night at work, thoughts of Stretch…

Before you knew it, you were underneath him, eyes on his mattress.

And Stretch had found out. Red had made sure to leave a very prominent hickey on your neck.

Stretch was a monster of few words. He had simply looked at you when you walked into Muffet’s, eyed the mark that refused to be covered by make up, and told you that he was done.

And now…. your entire world was crashing down. You couldn’t live like this anymore. You missed him.

Grabbing your phone you sent a desperate text. “Hi Stretch” you sent. You held baited breath as the bubble changes to read, and then the dots appear.

His response was short. “Hi.”

Ok. An opening. “I miss you.” You texted back, wincing at the honesty.

Again, the dots appeared. “Oh.” He said.

You couldn’t stand it. “Give me a chance to make it right.” You said, sending it. You didn’t care that it sounded like you were begging. You needed him.

The bubble changed to read, but nothing else happened. You stared at your phone for hours, but he didn’t respond.

He never responded back to you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dead to Stretch. He trusted you, loved you... and you threw his heart away. He doesn't care that you're "sorry" you cheated on him with Red. 
> 
> To him, it's all about getting over you.

"... so Alphys thinks that both she and Undyne can start up their comic book and anime shop within the month!" Blue was excitedly telling Stretch.  "The franchise owner was blown away by the both of them.  He said he had never seen such two devoted fans.  That and he thinks that with them being monsters that it would be its own draw.  He can see more monsters being drawn into the community because of being surrounded by their own kind."  Blue took a breath and a sip from his cooling tea, his large eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Stretch released a deep held breath, the faint twitch of a smile on his face.  He was happy for the two monsters.  Alphys had been out of work since the disbandment of the Royal Guards and Undyne had been let go too.  Humans still couldn't accept her as a fellow scientist.  It didn't matter that she had many years of being successful in numerous fields, the lack of a diploma spelled death for her career.  This would be one of the best things to happen to them.  "well, hopefully they get swarmed by humans who are desperate to see a real-live monster," he said.  "The guy could be planning on using them as an attraction for all we know..."

Blue smacked his arm.  "Oh don't say that, Paps!" he cried out.  "You'll jinx it!"

Before Stretch could respond, Muffet came by and refilled their tea.  Her little cafe had done marvelous on the Surface.  The humans' blood, despite being red, ran on caffeine and sugar it seemed.  "Here you are dearies, on the house today." she said, slipping another bottle of honey onto the table.  She began to turn but paused, looking back at Stretch.  "Please... call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks Muff," Stretch said, nodding to her.  He hated how everyone treated him like he was made of glass these days.  Seriously, break-ups happened all the time.  They didn't need to baby him.

Grabbing the bottle of honey before Stretch could drink from it, Blue squeezed some into his cup.  "She's worried about you," he remarked, looking up at his brother, returning the bottle to the centre of the table.  "As am I."

He knew where he was going with this.  "Blue, I do not want to talk about this here." Stretch replied firmly, throwing back the scalding tea.  He was not doing this today. 

It had been months since you had tried to contact him again, asking for a second chance.  Seeing your name appear on his screen had caused some uncomfortably mixed feelings deep in his soul. On one hand he had been angry - how dare you attempt to contact him after what you did to him? - but on the other, he had been overjoyed - leftover feelings he supposed.  He wasn't even sure why he had responded to you in the first place, but it had felt good to turn down your desperate begging.  Some sort of karmic justice in a way.  Perhaps if he were a weaker monster he would have told you were to go and how to get there, but he knew that he had to let you go.  You made it clear where he stood in your life.  If you had really wanted and understood him, Red would have never happened.  They would still be together, yada yada.  Happily ever after never happened.  Hadn't he had learned from his years in Underswap?  "I couldn't give a damn about her anymore.  If she wants to go fuck every monster on the goddamn Surface, she is more than welcome to do so.  It is none of my concern."

 Blue flinched at his language but said nothing.  Instead he just watched him with those big, blue eyes, taking a sip of his tea. Stretch sighed again.  "Sorry Blue, I interrupted.  Go on." he told him, settling back in his chair, sipping on the honey bottle.

"Well, we know how much... how much She meant to you.  And I understand where you are coming from, you have full right to be mad after all.  Just... she has been texting me.  Can you talk to her...?" 

Stretch chocked on his honey, gagging slightly.  "She has been texting you?" he asked, eye sockets narrowing.

"Well you have her number blocked. I guess she is pretty desperate to get a hold of you, one way or another." Stretch nodded.  He had her number blocked, as well as any friends that he happened to have on his phone.  Blue pulled up the messages and gave Stretch his phone.  "Just read them?" he asked him quietly.

There was nothing more that Stretch wanted more than just to delete them, throw the phone away, avoid your words.

But this was his brother's phone...

Groaning slightly, he slowly poked through the messages.  Blue had been corigal with you, answering short and sweet.  Being the careful neutral ground.  Trying to steer you away from interfering with his life anymore.  He owed a lot to his brother, he realized.  Blue had actually prevented a lot of awkward run-ins.  You had been trying to convince Blue how you would visit Stretch at his sentry station, meet him at Muffet's... with a sigh Stretch poked on the phone.  Deleting the messages and blocking you from bugging Blue anymore.  "Thanks, lil bro.  I'll shoot them a text later."

Blue took the phone back, a concerned look on his face.

"Well if it the SweetShits, I was wondering when I would run into you again."

Stretch sighed, taking a long pull on his honey bottle.  This was destined to just not be his day.  "Well look at what the dog dragged in," Stretch said, "I would say that it is great to see you, Red.  But we both know that I would be lying."

The dark skeleton chuckled, coming up to his table.  "Your poker face has always been shit," he told him with a grin, golden fang flashing brightly.  "Then again, I was wondering when I would run into you again."

This time it was Blue who spoke.  "What are you wanting, Red?"

"Well, I was hoping to have a nice little conversation with your brother here.  Something about a girl he used to know~" he sang, grinning at him.

Blue went to interrupt him but Stretch shook his head.  This was his battle.  "Whatever you say, it won't hurt me." he told him.

With a savage grin, Red leaned against the table.  "Are you sure?  You're looking a little hot under the collar, buddy.  I would hate to raise your blood pressure further."

"You just being here raises it ten-fold," he muttered.  

"You're a funny guy.  I like that," Red grinned at him.  "So I'll keep this quick and painless.  You can have the girl back.  I've had my fun and, to be honest, she isn't that great.  Nothing I would take for a second round.  And nothing I would take home either. Not enough voom." he gestured to his chest, cackling at the disgusted looks that Muffet's patrons shot him.

Stretch just shook his head.  "I guess that none of us want her." He shook his head.  "Come on Blue, let's get out of here.  Nice seeing ya Red."

Blue nodded, quickly drinking the rest of his tea before hopping down from his stool.  "Bye Red."

"Now hold on for just one fucking second," Red turned to watch them leave.  "Are you for real?  You were crazy about the bitch.  And one mistake...?"

"It wasn't a mistake.  It was a choice that she made." Stretch shrugged, opening the door.  "I've learned to live with it and now she will have to.  As the humans say, she's made her bed, now she has to lie in it."

Red grit his teeth.  In Fellverse it wasn't a big deal for monsters to share mates.  Females were so rare that it was almost obligatory that the genes be combined and more offspring be created.  No matter the cost.  "Listen here pal, she's absolutely crazy for you.  You'll be losing out on something if you let it slip away.  Why would you let your jealousy get the best of you and ruin the best thing that you ever had?  Just because I left a little bit of a mess..."

"If she was crazy for me, this wouldn't have happened.  She would have continued to turn you down, and you would have moved on to other conquests." Stretch glared at him.  "But it's funny in a way, Red.  While she's chasing after me, and you continue to try to rub it my face that you slept with her, no one is chasing after you.  So who is the real loser here?"

The door slammed shut.  "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Red called after him, angry and demanding answers.

But no one came for him.  It was just as Stretch had said

* * * * *

Later that night you were laying in your bed, hugging tight to the teddy that Stretch had won you.  How could you have forgotten that day?  It had been one of your first dates and the two of you had gone to the country fair.  He had wanted to win the bigger prize for you, but this was the stuffed bear that had been first handed to you.  Your heart ached.  Blue's phone was now bouncing your messages back to you.  You supposed he got tired of answering for his brother...

Your phone vibrated and a picture of you and Stretch lit up the screen.

Heart thumping you seized your phone, staring at it.  He had answered you!  FInally, Stretch had reached out to you!  Shaking you opened the message:

"We're done.  Quit bothering my bro and me.  There is nothing to be said or done to get things back the way the way they were, nor do I feel like trying.  I'm much to lazy for that."

You stared at the phone, tears collecting in your eyes.  

Your hopes, once up, dashed against the floor.

You were nothing to him.

You had ruined everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, leave me a like and a comment, then check out the rest of my work


End file.
